Song Fics
by Clovarr
Summary: Since I make song fics when I get bored, I decided to make a chaptered story about the song fics. Characters are a little OOC.
1. Soundless Voice

**Hi Guys! Did you miss me? :) It's been a while since i've wrote _anything, _i think i only wrote this because the song is awesome, I warn you, this story may cause you cry dramaticly. Please make sure to listen to, not follow along to "Soundless voice" by Valshe to understand this story. and sorry, their so OOC. :/ **

* * *

Soundless Voice.

He peered around him as if the world itself was mute, so still nothing moved except for the falling snow, the birds were silent from the hard winter, the wind stilled with a frosty bite, the snow fell steadily down onto the open palm on the young blue haired boy, he looked blankly down at the snowflake upon his palm before it melted into a tiny puddle of water, just as more snowflakes fell upon his palm.

He felt like the snow was crying for him.

_In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet_

_The white snow floats down._

_Hands raised up towards my face._

_The snow that was flowing melts in an instance as more falls._

_What a sad way it all ends._

He watched carefully as the world around him melts some more, slowly showing the small pink haired girl covered in snow lying on the ground.

It only seemed like a few hours ago, the girl was playing so happily in this snow, her happy honey eyes smiling at him like they always did; her head covered with nothing, except the warmth of her long pink hair that was dotted with white snow.

She spoke to him, almost a whisper as the snow fell heavily to the ground. "I wonder how I sound now."

How did it end like this? I'm so scared.

He opened his mouth like a fish, closing it as soon as he opened it.

_Soundlessly, the snow falls to the ground. _

_You play with them and sweetly smiled _

"_I wonder how I sound now?" _

_It won't matter if I say something it's not like you could hear anything. _

He kneeled down beside the small pink haired girl, touching her palms, her face, and her arms, everywhere. Was she lonely? Was she in pain?

He whispered slowly with uneven breathes, as if trying to choke back his unspoken cries "I'll find you."

Then he screamed loud, waking the earth as he did so.

"Amu, Please don't leave me like this!"

The earth seemed to wail back, "I'm really scared."

_Tell if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely._

_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace. _

_Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you! Please don't go. _

_I thought we shared one soul together? _

He could barely see those small white legs anymore, so cold and gone they had gone a bright blue colour, the heavy snow around them fell heavily onto the girls face covering up a small part of her face, making her look like a broken doll.

She was slowly disappearing from his world.

He hugged her close to him, trying to wrap her in his warmth, trying to awake the sleeping beauty; tears began brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"Speak to me." He lets a ripple of a sob wave threw him, placing his head atop the girls frozen one as he says this.

_The snow covers every bit of anything, and you slowly disappear_

_There's nothing I could do besides embrace you._

_I ask you one thing, if you could; just let me hear your voice, one more time._

_(Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time)_

_Please speak to me._

He touches the girls eyebrows, almost carefully like you would a broken doll, looking into those dull glazed over honey eyes that no longer _see _him, they see right threw him, as if staring at the brightly shining moon in the sky.

But she wasn't. She wasn't there.

He looked down at the girl, whispered so quietly it almost could not be heard, "There's nothing here for me."

The moon shines brightly above the two, the darkness covering them like a soft blanket, the snow lying there.

"Except _you._.."

Nothing moves as he says that, the earth is stilled, the wind no longer blasting its fiery frost, the forest quiet.

_Glazed over eyes that no longer work, it's not like they see a thing now._

_The dark world is motionless_

_Everything's gone._

_Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow._

He touches her bare arms, blue with the cold; he can't hear it anymore, the sound of her soft beautiful voice, coming from those blue lips of hers.

It sunk in like a dented car, she wasn't here. She was gone.

He wished right at that moment, he could melt away from the world, leaving his body here and into the open arms of her.

"Please hear my words," he rasped carefully, speaking to the wind as if it could hear him. "Please smile at me again."

But her blue lips didn't move an inch; they stayed in that monotone look, not looking at anyone.

He sobbed loudly then, letting the long waited sobs escape his mouth, letting them fall down onto the pink haired girl letting them trickle down her cheeks as if she was crying.

He couldn't melt her anymore.

_Your body has now become cold; your voice is long gone._

_I can't do anything; I can't even melt away with you_

_Please hear all my words, please smile at me again._

_My tears no longer exist; I can't even use them to make you melt away._

I don't want to be alone; I don't want to be here without you.

He wanted her to have his voice, so she could speak to him, she could be here sitting here crying for him.

She deserved life so much more than he did, she was so young, so had such a future ahead of her, now she was _gone, gone, gone!_

"I'm here all alone now," He speaks to the wind again as if it can hear him. "At least let me disappear by her side..."

_I ask one thing, if you could, please take my voice away from me._

_And give it to the person I hold dear, if I'm left alone in this huge world without you here._

_(Let me disappear)_

_Along side you._

He stands to his feet carefully, looking down at the frozen body beneath his feet, he sobbed, falling to his knees again, clutching to the body as if it were the last thing to save her, and whispering gently between the sobs "I love you."

The world brightens for a new dawn, a new start, its all falling down on him, the world around him is falling apart.

He wished he could scream, scream so loud the earth would awaken and the heavens would throw back her, right into his arms.

_I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you. _

_This world of ours is slowly crashing down and fading. _

_Even if I scream with everything I have, neither you nor your voice will return to me. _

He opened his mouth carefully, trying to control the sobs that were rippling up inside him to stop him from crying out loud, and he yelled, so loud even the heavens themselves could hear it.

_Aaaaah! _

He struggles to breathe, using the last of his energy to shout his lips blue with sadness and anger, he was ever so cold, he looked at the snow, and suddenly to his dim eyes it seemed inviting relaxing, he smiles at it, sadly as if saying a final goodbye, wishing it not to stop snowing.

_Falling snow ever so gentle, I beg for you, please don't stop falling. _

_I want to go to my special one_

_Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness. _

He lies on the ground, his midnight blue hair now splattered with snow; he held tightly onto the frozen hand of the pink haired girl, he feels the snow as it begins to set carefully on his legs, and then he feels nothing at all, the blackness the darkness. He sees nothing.

_(I hope to make it all) _

_Turn to white._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, as i got near the end I had a fight with my best friend, and I ended up sobbing loads... D: I feel really... angry. D: Sorry, Here you guys go. I may end up re-posting this, :/ **


	2. Proof Of Life

**WARNING WARNING WARNING; CONTAINS ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH. D: **

**Please make sure you watch/listen to "Proof of life" by Wotamin and Valshe (Rin kagamine and Len kagamine) to understand this fanfic. **

**(Oh, and when it gets to the brackets, that's len singing along... well... ;D You'll find out ENJOY!) **

* * *

She could hear the sounds of winter whispering quietly in her ears, a soft gentle breeze passing by her ears, she trembled ever so slightly as she listened slowly to it.

The blue haired boy stood beside the pink haired girl, a blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck his sapphire eyes shining slightly, his pink mouth blowing out warm breath that turned to a white cloud of air.

"Are you cold?" She grinned at him softly, looking from his thin clothes to his thin black clothes, then to hers.

_The voice of the winter swirling around in the air_

_I can hear it in my ears, and it makes me tremble_

_I look over to see your breath coloured white_

_It looks really cold._

She closed her eyes softly, feeling a red hot blush rush to her cheeks; Feeling a child wanting that toy.

"I'm fine." He did that handsome smirk he played so well, making her cheeks go even redder. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." At this point in time, thinking about it. She didn't feel fine, she felt like falling back onto the snow, closing her eyes and going for a long sleep.

Is this what it feels like to have your life wither?

She sees the seasons pass by her, almost quietly, quickly, barely able to register them as they blur past her, but in real time. The seasons pass slowly.

_The time has come for life to wither away_

_And wait for the next spring to roll around_

_Watching the seasons pass by me slowly_

_The dim light sprouts like a flower bud_

She sees a light in the edge of her vision a bright, red blinding light, a horrible light.

She places a shaky hand on her face, feeling like she could break down and sob.

"I want to live." She begins to hum a sad yet joyful song, a song they should remember her by, not a sad goodbye, but a joyful goodbye.

"I hope they remember me." She says it quietly, even if she can't hear it, nor does she know if someone's standing right beside her.

_Knowing the fact that it will rust away_

_I really want to be able to live on further_

_I want to keep on singing songs_

_I want people to remember me in the world_

_Proof that I really did live once upon a time. _

She didn't want to cry to the song that she was becoming, as if a sad tune. That red bright blinding light stood in place, blinding and obscuring her vision, a buss light and tender in her ears.

"Please don't cry about me," she smiles at nothing, speaks to nothing. "I really mean it."

_I don't want this song to become a tearjerker _

_I really do mean it; I don't want it to be this way. _

_Please allow me to smile happily smile beside you_

_I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you. _

The seasons passed in a blur once again, she grew weaker by the winters her hearing and sight no longer there no longer able to hear or see anything, until winter came again. She felt a warm hand on her arms, her face everything.

She smiled a small smile "Ikuto...?" she could feel it, it really was him.

These feelings for him, what were they? Were they love? Did she really love him?

A couple of days pass by again, her time was short, and her hourglass was up.

_Winter came by a few times since then _

_I understood these feelings and what they were_

_My time ran out and I couldn't tell you_

_But deep in my heart I knew were shared a soul. _

She could no longer see anything in this darkness, wherever she was, no one was here with her.

(He kneeled down beside the small pink haired girl, touching her palms, her face, and her arms, everywhere. Was she lonely?)

She heard nothing, except the sound of gushing water.

(Was she in pain?)

She touched her arms, now she felt more scared than ever, alone in this darkness. No one to speak to, no one to _care_.

(He whispered slowly with uneven breathes, as if trying to choke back his unspoken cries)

She hurt from head to toe, like that red blinding light that pulsed threw her body.

("I'll always find you.")

She was all alone.

(Then he screamed loudly)

_I can no longer see anything besides the darkness_

_(Tell me if you're in pain)_

_And I can't hear anything _

_(Tell me if you're feeling lonely.)_

_I'm really scared_

_(No matter what)_

_And I'm hurting. _

_(I'll always fine you)_

_And I'm lonely_

_(Someplace) _

Even thought she could hear or see anything in the darkness, she could feel the world around her slowly withering.

("Amu, Please don't leave me like this!")

She could still see his bright, warm teasing smirk on his beautiful face, his hair sticking up like a cats, his odd habits, his relentless teasing, she missed _everything_ about him.

(The earth seemed to wail back, "I'm really scared." )

_And even though everything around here is withered_

_(Don't leave me like this, please don't go)_

_I can still see that bright warm smile of yours_

_(I thought we shared one soul together?) _

_Everything. _

She smiled to herself alone in the darkness, she hoped he still played his violin with those beautiful melodies of his.

(He could barely see those small white legs anymore, so cold and gone they had gone a bright blue colour)

Even if she wasn't there to sing along with his melodies, so meaningful they brought tears to her eyes every time she thought about it, even if he was really lonely.

(He hugged her close to him, trying to wrap her in his warmth, trying to awake the sleeping beauty; tears began brimming at the corners of his eyes)

She hoped he still remembered her in his heart, hoped he still remembered he was in hers.

("Speak to me." He lets a ripple of a sob wave threw him, placing his head atop the girls frozen one as he says this)

He's never alone.

_Keep on singing those heartfelt songs we loved_

_(the snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly dissapper) _

_Even if you're lonely and don't want to go on. _

_(There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you) _

_Always remember deep inside, I'm here with you. _

_(I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice) _

_Never will you be alone. _

She didn't feel sad, she didn't feel like breaking down and crying, maybe it was because of those warm arms that were tightly wrapped around her, so strong, so caring.

She couldn't hear anything, but as the tips of her fingers began to tingle, she knew what it was.

She knew what it was, tingling at the tips of her fingers, attempting to warm her frozen fingers.

(He stands to his feet carefully, looking down at the frozen body beneath his feet, he sobbed, falling to his knees again, clutching to the body as if it were the last thing to save her, and whispering gently between the sobs "I love you.")

His heart.

_I don't feel sad or lonely because I have you _

_Your arms are tightly around my shoulder you're warm_

_I don't hear anything but I can feel it_

_I can feel it at the tips of my fingers_

_(I love you)_

_Your heart..._

She hoped he was playing those warm songs of his on that violin of his,

(He could hear it in his head, the sound of her soft singing, but she wasn't here, she was gone.)

She really hoped it, she didn't like his sad songs.

(Wherever he was, was like she'd left a white stain on the snow, that melted away)

She hoped she was still smiling softly up at him.

(The world brightens for a new dawn, a new start, its all falling down on him, the world around him is falling apart.)

She could hear those happy songs, the ones she loved, mixed in with the sad songs—that always made her cry,

(He wished he could scream, scream so loud the earth would awaken and the heavens would throw back her, right into his arms.)

_I don't want this song to become a tearjerker_

_(A life goes on and drifts towards the heavens) _

_I really do mean it I don't want it to be that way. _

_(The snow white stains and it melts away) _

_Please allow me to smile happily next to you_

_(There's nothing left for me here, not a soul)_

_I want to carry on singing those heartfelt songs with you. _

_(There's nothing for me.) _

She grinned softly into the darkness, her mouth slowly opening; wishing she could tell him this before she left him for evermore, before she left her body and her soul behind. Before she left _him _alone.

_I shall dedicate this goodbye song to you._

_But, before I leave this life for the rest of time_

"Thank you."

_I want to say thank you.

* * *

_

**Phewwww, I'm done finally. This is the first song to "Soundless Voice." explaining Rin's side of the story. Although I think i captured Ikuto's personality more easily in this one. xD **

**Ahwellll~ **

**I bet you guys didn't except me to update this so soon did you?**

**Clovarr**


	3. Cowardly Mont Blanc

**Hi guys~! I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, but seeing as I don't even have enough time to concertrate on my main story, I thought I'd go back to writing some one shots ( although they're very ooc :D) This time it's "Cowardly Mont Blanc." By Gumi/Megpoid. **

**watch?v=FCzYxIsGDGw - listen to this along wit hit. (make sure to put in your address bar, Youtube . com before you paste that)  
**

**The opening paragraphs and a couple after, could be a bit long. for slow readers you may have to pause and read till you get to the next paragraph. **

**DO NOT, read the lyrics, read along with the story. **

**Thanks~ **

* * *

The snow was falling heavily down onto the top of a rainbow coloured head, sticking out of the hat with chunks of pink coloured hair sticking out, her honey coloured eyes gently closed, she stood in the midst of the snow waiting. Oh patiently waiting.

**Start About Now. **

She opened her eyes, shielding them instantly from the falling snow; showing the pink coloured mittens on her hands, a hole in the thumb showing her green coloured fingernail.

She couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said to her that very afternoon, it was swirling dangerously around her brain attacking her heart causing it to ache painfully.

She put her palms atop her head ruffling the rainbow coloured hat on top of her head. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't take the pain it was causing her. She couldn't take it anymore.

_All of these thoughts in my head__  
__All of those words you have said__  
__All this love burns in my heart__  
__After all that, will this go on?_

She was clueless. His gaze often wondered from her face, to the faces of other girls. Was it real, or was this love we've lived a lie?

She couldn't see his face anymore, couldn't feel the love she once felt. Couldn't feel a thing from this snow, she could feel it slightly appearing at her heart, but she couldn't feel it anymore.

_Who was it we loved at that time?__  
__Was it real or was it a lie?__  
__Slowly, it's disappearing from my mind__  
__But I can still slightly feel it inside now _

She walked threw the snow carefully, her feet sinking into the depths of the snow. She came across a frozen pond, her face, her eyes showing the pain she felt.

Would this reflection disappear?

_(If I forget about it, the reflection will be gone)_

She looked at the pond, the iced over pond. She tested her feet carefully on the pond hearing the cracking sound on it, and quickly jumped away.

Then inside her, the rage built up till her eyes reflected the rage she felt, and then she stomped onto the ice and screamed "If that happens, so what?"

She didn't think so, as the anger inside her cooled. She was nothing but one small weak bug, but while she thinking this, she didn't realize about the ice hole she had made into the pond, the cracking underneath her feet until it reached the place she stood, and broke underneath her.

She fell under, only to be grabbed and pulled out, shivering: she turned to look towards her saviour. The one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_If that happens, then so what?__  
__Although I don't think so, I know I am nothing but just one weak bug__  
__a fated meeting with you__  
__I know that I will just want to fall into your arms once again_

She had so many thoughts running threw her head, so many words she wanted to say. She could feel it, stronger and stronger in her heart, the love that burnt and pierced.

And the words that slipped from her mouth, in a shivering panic, colliding with her thoughts "...Will this go on?"

_All of these thoughts in my head__  
__All of those words you have said__  
__All this love burns in my heart__  
__After all that, will this go on?__  
_

He looked at her in blind shock, his hands twitching slightly underneath her arms, suddenly her thoughts caught up with her, and she thought quickly everything spewing out her brain as she stood there. Not realizing she was saying it aloud.

"Did you love me?"

"Was this real?"

"Don't dissapper."

"I can feel it."

_Who was it we loved at that time?__  
__Was it real or was it a lie?__  
__Slowly, it's disappearing from my mind__  
__But I can still slightly feel it inside now_

She couldn't hear the words he was saying over the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears. She could hear her own voice in her head replying smugly at her.

Then she covered her face with her palms, and wept; in pain, anger and in frustration.

_(Please stop the pain. Stop the voices in my head from talking.)_

Her heart beat in her ears beat loudly in her ears, the sound of his voice slowly coming back into her ears.

"If that happens, then so what?" he almost yelled at her, he turned her to face him. His hands on her shoulders.

"Don't turn away from me, Amu."

She could feel the shivers of fear running threw her; she didn't want to be scared. Didn't want to scare the doll she held carefully inside her hands, but she could taste a bitter sweetness in her mouth. Almost like a mont blanc.

He took off her socks and shoes then, keeping eyes contact with her as he did so, and she began to feel like she was slowly drowning.

_If that happens, then so what?__  
__There's no more turning back__  
__I just became frightened, scared once more__  
__Mont Blanc is so sweet__  
__With my bare feet, I want to drown into its sweetness one again_

She could still see him, as she reached up to touch his face, warm, caring, she was cold, but at the same time she was warm, but the love she felt was fading away. She couldn't tell him how much she loved him.

_That's right, you're still right here__  
__you're slowly fading away__  
__now I can't tell you how much I really love you_

She wished it, even though it was a horrible thing to wish. That he just died.

"_It would be better if you just died at this moment"_

He looked at her, picking up her up in his arms no matter how much she struggled. "So what?" he whispered gently in her ears.

She was just one weak bug. This was their fated meeting; she just wanted to fall safely into his arms.

_If that happens, then so what?__  
__Although I don't think so, I know I am nothing but just one weak bug__  
__A fated meeting with you__  
__I know that I will just want to fall into your arms once again__  
_

Then she looked at him, smiling and thought the same, _so what_? While that went threw her head, she wished that it wasn't true, she was flickering, worrying, stuck.

Then she grinned at him "Because, I'm a cowardly Mont Blanc."

_If that happens, then so what?__  
__While that went through my head__  
__I secretly wished that was not the truth__  
__the reason I kept flickering__  
__it is because I am truly a cowardly Mont Blanc__  
__That's why_

She remembered the way her cycle began to fade after he came into her life; she wanted to know if he loved her.

Because she couldn't breathe.

_After you came into my life, the cycle then began to stop__  
__could you please give me some response__  
__you're making it hard to breathe_

* * *

**Doesn't have a proper plot, sorreh~ While i was listening to the song, I thought this thought, it was fun to write. **

**Anyway, **

**http:/ clover - ate - the - cookies . blogspot . com / 2010 / 12 / gumi-lyrics-new-one-shot-d .html**

**Read that if you want anymore details. **

**By the way, what song should I use next time? **

**1. Mosiac Roll - Megpoid/Gumi **

**2. I want to meet you - Megpoid/Gumi**

**3. Other? **

**Thankies~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
